


Destiny Knot

by wiltedspring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Officer!Junhui, Outlaw!Minghao, Tags May Change, they are both whipped except junhui isn't aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedspring/pseuds/wiltedspring
Summary: Minghao is an immortal who is soulmates with a mortal. Every lifetime he patiently waits for Junhui and falls in love with him over again.He can't afford to lose him again even if they are practically oposites in this lifetime.





	Destiny Knot

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i originally wrote this sometime after dwc era around august 2017, i was reallllllly lazy back then so it stayed in my drafts until now. this fic has gone through a lot of tweaking and i have the whole plot in hand, i just constantly lost my motivation to do so.
> 
> title was inspired by an item from the pokemon games, since i'm an avid fan of the franchise (it's a hold item if the holder pokemon is infatuated the foe will also get infatuated therefore rendering them almost unable to attack) and the main contributor to this fic is of course, my i and zayn and taylor's i don't want to live forever.
> 
> i didn't do much proofreading so i'll apologize in advance if you say any mistakes hehe

The light provided by the sun was tinted due to the time, it was enough to see some seashells scattered on the sand like stars on a clouded night and the calm waves who run after each other. A slightly taller male dragged his companion to sit down with him along with the rocks. Junhui on the other hand only stood there.  
  
"You're so lame, Myungho." He spoke jokingly laced with a disappointed undertone. The said male was not too oblivious to notice that.  
  
"I know but," he paused, patting the unoccupied space next to him. "Knowing you, you'd do anything to get away from your oh so lame village.  
  
"If you don't sit next to me I won't hesitate to hurl you back to where you belong." He grinned as the sea breeze played with his brunette locks.  
  
Junhui sighed followed by a small ' _fine_ ' because he knows he doesn't have the heart to say no to his friend..? Are they even friends? Kind of. Acquaintances? Nah, they're already ahead of being just aquiantances. Junhui shakes his head, dismissing his thoughts.  
  
"You should've taken me to the town's square." He said, seated next to Myungho who seemed to take his time to enjoy the breeze.  
  
"Then you should've refused the moment I invited you here. It's not that hard.." Myungho trailed off, too distracted by the relaxing feeling that the sea never fails to provide.  
  
Something like ' _oh, it was'_ rested on the tip of the latter's tongue but he suppressed himself to blurt it out because he didn't have a concrete answer incase Myungho decides to fire a question. Myungho stares into the see unaware of Junhui's gaze set on him.  
  
"No wonder you're always salty." Junhui chuckles.  
  
"Excuse me," Myungho tears his gaze from the sea to Junhui. "But what?" He gave Junhui a quizzical look.  
  
"Look, you practically breathe salt." Myungho roles his eyes at him then sticking his tongue out.  
  
"You don't even agree I'm handsome! You always have a counter phrase whenever I say I am." Junhui's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.  
  
"Did you come along to annoy me?" Myungho asks.  
  
"Not planned but yes. I actually came because I'm bored thinking you'd bring me to a festival or something." There was a long agonizing silence as soon as it left his lips. The atmosphere dropped to a flat zero. To break the ice that seemed to form, Junhui decides to play with the water, splashing some on Myungho using his toes.  
  
"I actually thought you'd appreciate I brought you here." Myungho said the words that rendered Junhui silent.  
  
"I never brought anyone with me here since that little shit, Mingyu." He added.  
  
"Mingyu never betrayed you though..?" Junhui half asked.  
  
"Yes he did! I saw him hanging out with Wonwoo-hyung and his other dog. All my life I thought Mingyu was allergic to dogs, turns out he was one after all." Myungho crossed his arms after ranting about his bestfriend.  
  
"He missed Seashell Sunday which is today, obviously, better than making his allergy grow worse." Concern laced his voice and Junhui didn't fail to detect that. Of course he is concerned. Even Junhui would be as equally if not greatly concerned if it were to happen to Myungho.  
  
"Aww don't be so dramatic." Junhui chuckled again. "Now please come here I'll give you the hug you deserve, HaoHao."  
  
He mumbled a small apology after realizing he absentmindedly blurted out a nickname Myungho hates with all his heart. Even Mingyu, his bestfriend, won't dare to call him that. But to Junhui's surprise, Myungho brushed it off and complied to his request. Seconds later, he broke free from the hug and went to his previous position with his feet on the water but his hand squeezing weakly on Junhui's.  
  
"Thanks for not leaving despite me being dramatic and shit. You've endured a lot from me." That made Junhui smile, Myungho was never the type to express openly so when he said that, it made Junhui a little proud.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"No, seriously." Minghao pauses and looks at him in the eye before returning to admire the sea. "People come and go like waves against the sea shore, most of them don't leave a trace but some do stick like an octopus in the face."

 

Junhui was long silent. Myungho sure knows how to make use of his words, maybe even aware how it can affect people. It made Junhui realize that Myungho's not just painfully resilient but also wise and gentle.  
  
"Hmm, like Mingyu?" Junhui jokes.  
  
"Yeah, he was one hell of an octopus in the face, in fact I'm not planning to get rid of him even if he's too whipped for Wonwoo-hyung." Myungho nods as his lips stretch to smile shortly followed by a laugh. Junhui felt a tingle of happiness. He made a mental note about Myungho's laughter being contagious. Junhui wonders what kind of result he can produce if he gets Myungho to smile often.  
  
"Maybe even more than Mingyu." He added which made Junhui slightly baffled. ~~He ignored the fact that his heart went into frenzy after he heard that.~~  
  
"What's that supposed to mean-" He asked. "Where are you going?" He was disturbed when Myungho stood up.  
  
"You don't have to know what it means." He dusted the smooth fabric of his upper garment.  
  
"Aren't you excited about the festival? I was about to suggest going to the square." Junhui grinned as he stood up. Myungho waddled away from him, sand sticking to his feet as he picked up his footwear that laid a few meters away from the shore.  
  
To Junhui's surprise, he found himself completely glued to the ground. It was as if the world was slowly crumbling to pieces. He was torn apart, he can't even remember what his name was despite hearing it moments ago and who he was talking to. The last thing he remembered was a familiar voice shouting at him.

  
  
...

  
  
"Yah Junhui, Junhui! Dude, wake the fuck up!" He felt sharp pain from being shaken, then he opened his eyes.  
  
"Why are you squinting your eyes at me?" He asked while rubbing a spot on his forehead.  
  
"How dare you! I am normally like this!" He hissed as felt pain in his right cheek.  
  
When he finally recognized the voice. "Soonyoung?"  
  
"Oh. My. God. Go get dressed!" Soonyoung almost shouted dramatically on cue.  
  
"What? Why? What happened?" He was feeling like vomiting right on the spot but he needs to know what was going on first.  
  
"You're working on a case remember? Xu Minghao to be exact, does that ring a bell?" Soonyoung is wearing a plain shirt and some track pants. Junhui figured out maybe he got wasted and Soonyoung was good enough to let his drunk ass crash his apartment.  
  
"Second, you're about to get fired if you don't work with Wonwoo." His eyes widened. Now this is something alarming, he does remember making that deal with his boss because he was too cofident and desperate. _Screw me._  
  
"Third, you were so wasted last night while we were at the club. Some dude gave you a beating after you tried to flirt with him. Too bad you can't recall anything. I'm sure you'll bury yourself if you knew what happened next." Soonyoung was trying to hold back his laughter considering how fucked Junhui's current situation was.  
  
"Tell me what happened next!" Junhui sat up from the bed.  
  
"You were grinning, you said _that was hot_ before you collapsed and I carried you here because you were knocked out." Soonyoung shook his head, "I honestly didn't know you can be a chaotic gay."  
  
Junhui's face is buried in his hands. He sure remembers what the stranger looked like and he was damn, smoking hot. He kind of regretted it and the only thing he remembered was a cross-shaped piercing the stranger had. He didn't even know what to think about first. The stranger in his dream who seemed to haunt him in his dreams ever since or that hot stranger who contributed in knocking him out. He was pretty sure he alone is capable of knocking out Junhui even without the alcohol in his system, because, _damn_ , he got the face everyone would die for. Not that Junhui was exaggerating.  
  
Soonyoung gave him water and served him breakfast as if Junhui didn't comment on his eyes. On his way home, he tried to recall his dream, he shook his head. It wasn't the first time he dreamt about him and that man. It was a different scenario everytime, he felt all surges of emotions. Fear, anger, sadness, happiness even but one thing was dominant and present, affection. He couldn't be possibly in love with someone in his literal dreams right? He sighed, he couldn't, even if he finds himself falling after every dream.

He distracted himself from thinking about the stranger in his dreams and the one from last night. He tried his best but he ended up thinking of them both. It was quite peculiar he felt familiarity with both.  
  
It was as if they're the same person, odd but it made sense to him in a way he can't figure out yet.  
  
Stress was getting into him when he remembered about the case he was assigned to work on. Xu Minghao, he thinks. He felt an overwhelming wave of curiousity, he needs to have a background on this guy. At least he needs to know who he is going against.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really use twitter that much but if you want to keep in touch with me my un is @in_littleroot
> 
> alsoooo i would really appreciate feedbacks from you guys, it would make me more motivated to strive hard for the junhao nation xD


End file.
